


Commander Cohabitation

by fortnightsofren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, TCW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightsofren/pseuds/fortnightsofren
Summary: Rex and Ahsoka are having a difficult time keeping their relationship a secret, but what will happen when they both discover how sensitive Ashoka's lekku are?





	Commander Cohabitation

_**COMMANDER COHABITATION** _

Word Count: 1,613

Era: TCW

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka

Warning: rated M for nsfw themes

 

The Jedi Temple docking bay hummed with the sound of repairs. Clone Troopers of the 332nd bustled in the hangar, partaking in the so-called “mission”. Rex was the newly appointed Commander of Ahsoka’s unit; a step up promotion from the title of Captain he held so dearly. He made his rounds in the bay and made sure each man had a present task. In an area packed with orange colored buckets, his 501st blue caused him to stand out.

Earlier, Rex had overheard a shiny complaining to another, “All we’ve done so far is fix ships and run errands. When will we get to do a _real_ mission on the field?” Rex then brought it upon himself to lecture the shiny on how “experience outranks everything”. Since then, many of the vode turned off their comms so as to avoid the same speech. Despite him being Commander, Rex was not entirely reprieved from the job at hand. He was appointed by his General to tend to the Jedi Starfighter. She’d really done a number on it the last mission she’d been asked to attend with her former Master. Skywalker probably shouldn’t have been the one to teach her how to land.

After he’d repaired the General’s ship and sent it off for a repaint, he took to cleaning his deecees. Many of the other vods did the same. Rex still kept tabs on what was being done and grew more lenient as the sky shifted from blue to pink. By that time, he’d made sure his twin blasters were more than clean; after many (many) once overs. Upon looking up, he saw the burgundy color of Ahsoka’s attire; her back muscles contracting with her movement. She was conversing with the Captain. A sharp pang of envy erupted within him and his stomach warmed. She was _his_.

He lumbered over to her and removed his bucket. Reaching out with a gloved hand, he placed it on the skin of her shoulder; fingertips grazing the underside of her left lek. A shiver swept through Ahsoka’s body at the touch and her head snapped around to face him. “General Tano, I just got word from ARC Trooper Jesse; he will be assisting us on Mandalore,” he feigned. He’d intimidated the Captain and would now have to ask Jesse to come along.

She turned her head and then nodded towards the Captain, bidding him adieu. She turned back to Rex with a hand to her lek in a cradling-like way. “Rex, you’re not being careful,” she scolded in a hushed tone.

Walking in sync with his General, Rex retaliated, “I only put my hand on your shoulder.”

She sighed, “I know, but even the slightest action can put the idea in someone’s head.”

He nodded in defeat, but knew that his tactics proved useful. Ahsoka had become worrisome ever since a relationship had been acknowledged between the two of them. The General thanked her men and relieved them of the day’s duty.

 

* * *

 

The sky was as black as it could get on Coruscant. It still very much shone from the  traffic and business. The docking bay was deserted and the barracks were giving off the most light. Rex and Ahsoka were stowed away in a gunship; the way they used to do when Ahsoka was still but a padawan. They watched the late Coruscanti sky through the slants in the side of the ship. It was a sight for sore eyes. It was something he didn’t know he missed doing. The last time they rendezvoused in the shuttle was before she left the Order. She rested her cheek on the piece of armor shielding his shoulder. Rex then pulled her into his lap and stroked her arm; free of the bands. He nuzzled his chin in between her montrals and hugged her, “What’s on your mind?”

“Am I a suitable General?” she spoke.

Rex sighed, “No. You’re a horrible General. The 332nd despise you. I even heard Captain Polk compare you to a rathtar.”

Ahsoka smacked his knee and he knew she’d rolled her eyes.

He laughed the way he hated but knew she loved, “Yes, Ahsoka. You’re the most suitable General there is. How could I have any other opinion?”

Her legs crossed at the ankles and she rubbed his knee where she had playfully struck it before. “Because I’m allowing this, “ she quietly revealed.

Rex grabbed her by the waist and faced her to him, “Cyar’ika.” He held her close and pecked her forehead. “You know better than I do that we aren’t the only ones. Skywalker and the Senator; we found them out together. Do you remember that?” The nod of her montrals ensued. “General Secura and Bly.”

She looked up at him, “I’m sorry. I’m scared to lose you Rex. I don’t want to be the reason for your punishment if it ever comes.”

Sometimes he wondered if Ahsoka had used the force on him some time ago to make him this mad about her. “That won’t happen, ‘Soka, ever,” he promised. Rex leaned in towards his jedi and hesitated before her lips. He’d been wanting to do this since it had affected her so much earlier. He gently put his mouth against hers and simultaneously began to stroke her right lek. He’d made her moan before, but never like this. Her usually closed eyes shot open and her brow markings furrowed.

“What did you just do?” Ahsoka panted, pulling away. Rex beamed, watching her lekku darken from his touch. She tried to gain composure, “You did it earlier too.”

“I think your lekku are sensitive.” She looked at him unsure.

“Do it again.”

Force, she knew how to inflame him. He crawled on top of her and took hold of both front lekku. The sensation made her cry out. She squirmed beneath him and her hands became eager, removing his bulky armor. The blue and white plastoid scattered the empty gunship. She’d gotten so skilled at getting it off, and quickly. Ahsoka’s moans were direct stimulants to him. Each one he reveled in.

He removed his hands from her lekku, which elicited a disapproving whimper from his general. “Impatient aren’t we, Cyar’ika,” he teased. He nipped at her neck and tore her tunic away from her body. The cold air hit her bare skin and Rex feasted on the sight before him. Her nipples had hardened and she tempted him by arching her back. Rex squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head in approval. She bucked her hips and he resumed to free her of her constraints. Her battle dress was all but ruined now. The leggings got the same  treatment. The naked togruta before him was one of his favorite sights.

“Saving me the work of taking off the underwear?” he joked upon the realization she’d done without them that day. “Did you plan on doing this?”

She giggled and bit her lip, fang shining. Her hands were placed on his thighs as she slid her body weight over him. Nibbling his ear she breathed, “I’m top.” At that, Rex released in his blacks. The pert jedi smirked and pulled the tights from his hips. His cock sprung from its restraints and Ahsoka didn’t even finish pulling his clothing away. He felt her hot tongue against him, not letting the droplet go to waste. His eyes screwed shut at the sensation of her tending to his basic needs. As soon as her mouth was removed, she’d settled on top of him.

It never failed. Each time they conjoined, it felt as if he were experiencing it for the first time all over again. The way she felt around him was still so foreign and incomprehensible. There was no way she felt that good and it always amazed him; took him over the edge. She was slick and firm around him. For someone who had never before pleasured themselves, Rex was taken away from his body. The feeling of her moving on his rigid cock was more than enough to have him expel himself. However, he’d learned from their first experience that it’s only fun for him if he doesn’t hold out on the release. She slid on him agonizingly slow and sped up when he dug his hands into her backside. All the while, she moaned for him in his ear. Her whimpers only motivated him to thrust harder so he could hear even more lovely sounds out of her mouth.

Ahsoka tightened around him and began to lose her pace. Rex was well trained enough now to be able to discern what was about to occur. His thrust frequency was increased and the young jedi cried out, “Rex!” She convulsed around him and her body grew limp, her cheek resting on his bare shoulder. She continued to whisper his name in short bursts of breath before he followed suit. Rex released inside of her and she moaned again, kissing his chest.

Rex panted, “It’s always a pleasure to fuck the General.”

She laughed at his remark and shut her eyes. Rex removed her from his lap and lay their spent bodies on the floor of the gunship. The morning would be arriving soon and they’d have to figure out a way to get out of this situation. Ahsoka had no clothes, a very recognizable substance wore the floor, and the Commander was lying with his General. It would be a very difficult situation to explain, but for now he slept next to the woman he loved, who was already lightly snoring.


End file.
